


Persuasion

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the self-remix meme; spurious requested "N Is for Necklace" with Aimiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N Is for Necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276397) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



"You should put these on," Aiba says, and tosses the plain metal handcuffs down to Nino from where he sits perched on the edge of the bed.

Nino, kneeling at Aiba's feet, catches them and regards Aiba with a playful scoff. "Making me do all the work, huh? No one likes a lazy lover."

"Hey!" Aiba pushes Nino with his foot, just enough to jostle him a bit. "It would be hot, don't you think?"

Nino looks at the cuffs as if he's considering them. "I think you should convince me."

Aiba can hardly resist; after all, he's never been one to turn down a challenge. "Just imagine it," he starts. "You'd be making yourself all vulnerable for me — willingly giving up control because you know I'll make it good for you."

"Is that all you've got?" Nino mocks. He makes a show of looking unmoved, but Aiba can see the rising interest in his eyes and elsewhere.

Aiba slithers down off the bed, onto his knees, and even like this he towers over Nino. It's too easy to grab a handful of Nino's hair and pull his head back until he's looking up at Aiba and gasping, squirming with the cuffs in one hand. Aiba leans in and pulls Nino the rest of the way, so their mouths are just a breath apart. "C'mon, Nino," he says, voice husky the way Nino pretends not to like. "Give yourself up to me. Show me you're mine."

That last bit is what does it. Aiba's barely even finished speaking and Nino is already reaching back to secure the cuffs over his own wrists. Aiba's not even touching him except for the hand in his hair, but just the sound of the cuffs locking into place makes him moan.

Aiba kisses him, just a peck, as a reward. He touches Nino's thigh with his other hand, and Nino moans again, his whole body leaning towards Aiba's hand despite the hold on his hair. "Yeah?" Aiba prompts, delighted and turned on all at once. "Is this what you like, Nino? Being owned?"

Nino gasps out, "Aiba," and Aiba recognizes it as a plea: a plea to stop talking, to stop embarrassing him, to just shut up and touch him already.

"Don't worry," Aiba says instead. "I think it's hot too."

"Just be quiet," Nino pants, and then, when Aiba touches his dick, "Oh god —"

Aiba continues to tease him, touching him feather-soft and too slow. "What else do you want me to do now that I have you at my mercy, hm?"

"I want you to shut up," Nino snaps, but his voice is tight, and he cries out when Aiba withdraws his hand completely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he backtracks, desperate, "I didn't mean it, just do whatever you want — just touch me —"

"Touch you how?" Aiba reaches up to tweak one of Nino's nipples, then the other. "Like this?"

"No —" Nino grunts, trying to twist away. When Aiba just pulls harder on his hair and pinches his nipple again, he finally breaks and gasps, "No, just — fuck, just shut up and _come on me_ —"

Aiba is so startled that he pinches Nino's nipple hard enough to make Nino yelp. He hastily untangles his hand from Nino's hair and bends down to kiss it better, murmuring against Nino's skin, "Sorry, I'm sorry." When he comes back up, Nino is flushed all the way down his neck and to the tips of his ears. "Don't worry," Aiba tells him, kissing the warm apples of his cheeks, "I'll take care of you, okay Nino-chan? You've put yourself in good hands. I'll come _all_ over you."

"Please stop talking," Nino grumbles, but there's a smile peeking through.

**Author's Note:**

> KINOFACE: omg why is it impossible to end things  
> SPURIOUS: I don't knoooow  
>   Feel free to just stop  
>   It's not supposed to be a meme for producing ~complete works  
> KINOFACE: hahaha mid-sentence  
>   and then Aiba -- THE END  
> SPURIOUS: WELL NOT LIKE THAT.  
> KINOFACE: I just can't find a good stopping point  
> SPURIOUS: Hmm  
> KINOFACE: fuck it, I'll just stop here for now and maybe I'll think of something while I revise the rest
> 
> NOPE


End file.
